The Vegas Series
by The Rockerbabe
Summary: What happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas. Unfortunately for Jude, Tommy plans on keeping it that way. But she has other plans to get her man back.
1. What Happens In Vegas

Disclaimer: Instant Star does not belong to me.

Author's Note: **WARNING! THIS CONTAINS A VERY GRAPHIC SEX SCENE...well, this part anyways. Read at your own RISK**

The Vegas Series

My Beautiful:  
An Instant Star Fanfiction

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

**What Happens in Vegas  
Sunday/Monday**

It was two in the morning when I was awoke from a sound sleep. My mind was alert and my body restless. I slipped out from under the covers of my queen-sized bed and made my way to the window of my Las Vegas hotel room. The city lights glowed in various shades of neon colors. It was my last night in the Sin City and I had made it mine. It was also the eve of my eighteenth birthday. I still had a day to go before I was completely...legal. But...I had already broken a few laws, being a minor and all...drinking, for one, but that was a while ago. The law that I had broken tonight was a biggie. And I wasn't alone in the breaking. My producer, Tom Quincy had his hand in it as well.

Well, his hands, his lips...and his dick. I had sex with him a few times over the course of a few hours. And he was still with me, asleep in my bed. Thinking of him and what we had done, I cast a glance over my shoulder and watched him. Even in sleep, he was still smiling. The covers barely covered his naked body because I was a cover hog and took them all. But it was worth it. I smiled to myself as I admired him. He was so beautiful. I turned my gaze back out the window and saw the lights from The Strip twinkling at me. Vegas really was the city of sin and I had given into its hypnotic lull. From now on, I would always love Las Vegas. I felt a presence at my back, the warmth of another body, and felt two hands make their way from my hips to my breasts. I let my head fall back and looked up into Tommy's dark eyes. He kissed me once on the lips, then moved his way down to my neck and fixed onto the sensitive skin above my collarbone. I moaned softly and was aware that one hand had left my breast and was moving downwards.  
He parted my thighs and widened my stance. I felt his mouth dip down against my ear. His breath was warm and his voice came out in a husky command.

"Put your hands against the glass."

I did, my hands bracing myself against the surprisingly cool glass. Without a warning, Tommy entered me from behind in a swift, hard thrust. I cried out in surprise and pleasure. As his hips moved into a slow, teasing rhythm, my nails clawed at the glass, desperately searching for something to dig in to. But I was getting to close to climaxing and I was losing control over my body. My hands slid up the glass and my body was pressed against the fogging glass as Tommy's thrusts grew faster. One of his hands moved up my arm and caught my wrists, pinning my arms above my head, the other moved south and to my upper thigh, where it stayed and squeezed tight as he began to loose his control.  
I rested my forehead against the glass and panted out his name over and over. I felt his forehead rest against the spot between my shoulder blades. I felt his warm, panting breaths against my back and shivered.

"Jude." He groaned, his teeth clenched tight.

"To---Tom---Tommy!" I cried out as I was brought over the edge.

His voice echoed mine as I brought him. When it was over, we remained in that position, our bodies trembling with the aftershocks. Sweat beaded against my body and mixed with the cool temperature of the glass, causing me to shivered even more. My lover got the drift and moved me from the glass, but left us joined. Tommy maneuvered me to the bed and somehow got us onto it. I was half on my side-half on my stomach and he was on top of me. We remained joined for a few minutes before he pulled himself out. I sighed in pleasure and rolled over and faced him. He smiled at me and kissed me. I felt tired again when we parted and snuggled closer to him. Tommy wrapped his arms around me and I fell asleep, feeling complete.


	2. Stays In Vegas

The Vegas Series  
An Instant Star Fanficton

* * *

Chapter Two

Stays in Vegas

* * *

**Later That Morning: 24 Hours until I turn 18**

When I awoke sometime around eleven, I was surprised to find myself alone. I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom. I was sore and limping slightly, but it was sooo wonderful. I looked at my reflection in the floor length mirror that was beside the door and was pleased to see a mark on my thigh and a love bite on my neck. Tommy had marked me. Marked me as his. I smiled and brushed my teeth before I jumped in the shower. After I was finished, I wrapped a towel around myself and walked back into the bedroom. On the pillow Tommy had slept on, there was a note. I walked over and grabbed it. In Tommy's sloppy scrawl was written:

_Went to pack. We have a three o'clock flight ---T_

I smiled, crumpled up the note, and tossed it back on the bed. I went to my suitcase and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, grabbed my key card (and Tommy's), and left the room. I walked across the hall and unlocked Tommy's door. I went inside to find him sitting on the left side of his bed, leaving his back to me. I practically skipped across the room and got onto the bed.

"Good morning." I greeted him, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing his neck.

"Jude, don't." he said softly, shouldering my face away gently, rebuffing me.

I immediately stiffened. "What?"

He brushed off my arm and got to his feet. He began to pace, his gaze not leaving the floor. Dread consumed me and I automatically felt like crying, I knew what was coming. Don't say it, Tommy. I prayed.

"What we did last night wasn't right, Jude." He said.

Fuck. Here it comes.

"What?" I gasped, unable to help myself, unable to brace myself.

"You're still only seventeen, Jude! I could be arrested for doing what I did!"

"What you did?" I cried, "What we did, Tommy! I wanted it! I wanted you! And you wanted me! It was consensual, if I remember correctly."

"You're right, Jude." He replied, still not looking at me, "It was, but that doesn't make it any better."

"Don't…don't tell me you regret it…please don't tell me you regret it." I pleaded, on the brink of tears.

Don't do this. There has to be another reason…

"A part of me does, Jude. And I don't like that feeling…this won't happen again."

"But…but I…I thought."

"I'm sorry, Jude. I can't…happen."

"But I'll be eighteen tomorrow, Tommy!" I cried, "It'll be okay then!"

"I'm sorry." He said again and crossed to the door.

Tommy sighed heavily and didn't say a word as he left the room. My happiness was destroyed and my hopes came crashing down. How could you do this to me? I wanted to scream, but instead, I broke down into tears. I curled up on the bed and buried my face into the comforter. I screamed into it and sobbed until there was nothing left. When I was finished, I felt empty and lost. I got up slowly and rubbed the tears from my face. I looked around the room and found the complimentary notepad on the desk in the corner and scribbled onto it:

_Packing.  
---J_

I returned to my room and found my cell phone. I picked it up and hit Kat's speed dial number. I just needed to hear her voice. She always made me feel better. I got her voice mail and listened to her recording.

"Hi, this is Kat. I'm out, leave me a message and I'll cherish it forever."

I smiled despite myself and waited until the beep.

"Hey, Kat. I just wanted to say 'Hi' and I'll see you when I get home."

I flipped my phone shut and jammed it into my pocket. I didn't bother to make my bed. I grabbed my suitcases and shoved everything into them. When I was finished, they were bulging dangerously. But I didn't really give a damn. I just wanted to get the hell out of Vegas. I didn't love it so much anymore.

* * *

Tommy knocked at my hour a few hours later. We said nothing to each other all the way downstairs and in the lobby. The silence continued on the way to the airport in the taxi. More silence came as we waited for the plane, and then as we boarded. My seat was an aisle seat and Tommy got the window. His gaze was permanently glued to the outside. So, I did my part in the ignoring stage and put on my earphones and watched the in flight movie. It was Audrey Hepburn's movie, Charade. When we landed in Toronto, I unloaded my things from the overhead compartment and "accidentally" hit Tommy in the head with my heavy bag.

"Ooh, so sorry." I said unapologetically.

"Uh, my bad." He said, rubbing his head.

"You're right. It is your bad." I replied flippantly, whirling away and heading down the aisle.

Tommy caught up with me in the lobby. He grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him. I kicked him in the shin. He released me.

"Don't ever touch me again, Quincy." I hissed.

"Jude, don't be like this." He said angrily.

"Be like what, Tommy? Used?!" I fired back, "You treated me like nothing. And now's it's your turn! How do you like it?"

I turned from him and headed to baggage claim. I cast a quick glance over my shoulder and saw him limping over. When I found my luggage, I snatched it up, and bolted from the station. Kat and Jamie, who were officially back together as of 2006, were waiting for me downstairs and I wanted to get to them as quickly as I could. Unfortunately, before I could reach them, Tommy caught back up with me.

"We have to act like nothing happened, Jude." He hissed, "We don't want anyone to suspect a thing."

"I get it, Tommy." I replied through clenched teeth, "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas."

I spotted my friends and ran to them. Jamie was holding a sign that said "The Rock Star's Entourage". I dropped my bags and hugged them both. Relief washed over me as I stayed in their embrace and I closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I saw Tommy walking out of the airport, but not before glancing back me.

"What happens in Vegas." He mouthed.

"Stays in Vegas." I mouthed back.

I watched him leave and once he was gone, I began to cry.


	3. Music As A Weapon

Author's Note: The Lyrics belong to Lennon

The Vegas Series

* * *

Chapter Three

Music As A Weapon

* * *

As soon as I got into the car, Kat questioned me about my tears. I made up a lie about just being happy to be home and off the road. She nodded in acceptance, but her eyes said that she knew I was lying. But Kat, being her smart self, wasn't going to call me on it for now.  
They dropped me off at home and I entered the house to find it empty. According to the note on the banister, I had just missed Sadie and my mom was out until midnight. That was fine with me. I didn't want to deal with either of them right now. I went upstairs and collapsed on to my bed. I had a tune forming in my head. It was a good one too. I grabbed my sheet music and began to write it out.  
As soon as I had the music out, lyrics began to pour out of me. I wrote the rough draft. The lyrics…weren't right yet. But I would have them soon. I tossed the pad onto the floor and curled up again. I closed my eyes. I could still feel Tommy against me, inside me. I wanted to die. He had broken a part of me. It was the part that loved him. Damn you for doing this to me, Quincy. I thought miserably. I began to cry again. I ended up crying myself to sleep in the end. I awoke from a dream about Tommy and me to the sounds of Sadie in her room next door to mine. I could hear her talking and I stumbled to my feet and exited my room. I raised my hand to bang on her door, when I caught a piece of her conversation.

"So, did you miss me?"

A chill ran up my back. I began to feel sick. Don't let it be who I think it is…

"No, Tommy, she can't hear me. She was asleep when I walked in…Of course I checked…All right…I see you tomorrow…Ciao."

I felt about ready to throw up. No wonder Tommy was acting all guilty. It wasn't because he hadn't wanted it…it was because he was dating Sadie. Again. That was his other reason. Those two went off and on so much that I gave up on caring. Then it struck me. I slept with my sister's boyfriend. I backed up into my room and got back into bed. Tommy, you fucking bastard. I cursed him. I didn't really care that I had slept with him, knowing now that he was with Sadie. I knew for a fact that she had cheated on him with Simon a few times. So, I felt no guilt. But I wanted Tommy to feel how bad he hurt me. And what better way than through song? I got off my bed and picked up the note pad. I fixed the lyrics to the song and smiled when I was finished. These were much better. Quincy would feel the heat tomorrow when I belted this song out.

* * *

**The Next Day: 5 Hours until I turn 18**

I arrived at G Major at 9:00. I gave my manager, Georgia, and my P.R./Wardrobe expert, E.J. the souvenirs I bought for them, said my hellos, and made my way to Studio B. Kat and Jamie were setting up shop for me. If I had to be here with Tommy, I needed them as a buffer. But unfortunately, when Tommy arrived, Sadie was with him. Kwest follow after them a few minutes later. I went into the recording part and got the music down within an hour or two. I was driven. I glanced up at the glass and saw Jamie and Kat's amused looks. They knew I had something big brewing to get everything done so quickly. After I had the music playing back in my earphones from Kwest, I began to work on the vocals.

_Wake up every morning To the radio screamin'  
Six-thirty, seven-thirty, eight o' clock _

_And I got to leave _

_Walk out onto the street _

_With nothing on except the shame of last night _

_And the number of a man I don't really need_

_Where do I fit in?  
Where's my place here What do I need to say?  
What do I wanna hear?  
Where do I fit in?  
She's in your bed Where's my beautiful…_

When I hit the second verse, I began to not feel very well. But I ignored it and kept singing. I finished the verse and the chorus, then moved onto the third verse.

It's over We're both know we're tired of playing the part I said good-bye And you said oh well nothing's really …

Everything began to fall away and blackness consumed me. I felt myself falling and that was the last thing I remembered.

* * *

When I regained consciousness, I was on my back, on the couch upstairs in the studio. Kat was sitting on the little space that was left on the couch.

"Hey, sleepy head." She said with a little smile, "How are you feeling?"

"Better." I sat up slowly, "What happened?"

"You were right in the middle of sticking it to Quincy when you passed out cold."

I froze. "How did you know I was sticking it to Tommy."

"Once you hit the chorus, he got really antsy and Sadie started to question him. I've never seen anyone talk his way full circle."

"He's really good at that." I replied with a frown.

"What happened between you two, Jude." She asked, "I'll keep your secret."

"I had sex with him, Kat." I whispered, "Over and over on our last day in Vegas…the next morning, he said that he regretted it and that he wouldn't be with me…I found out later that he was with Sadie again."

Kat hugged me and stroked my hair.

"Jude, he still wants you." She said, "He always will, it's just the way that you're destined. And he probably doesn't regret it, he was probably taken aback that you were better in bed than Sadie."

I laughed. "We weren't always in bed."

"You slut!" she joked and elbowed me gently in the ribs, "C'mon, let's get out of here. We'll go get some coffee."

"Thanks, Kat." I said.

"It's what I'm here for."

We got up off the couch and went downstairs. Jamie and Sadie were waiting for us.

"Are you okay?" my sister asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm going to head home. Tommy's being an ass."

"I'll be home shortly." I replied, "I'm going for coffee with Kat."

"May I join you?" Jamie asked, already knowing that Kat and I were going to bring him with us.

"Of course, Jame." Kat replied, linking arms with her boyfriend, and smiling up at him.

He kissed her on lips briefly and adopted a British accent.

"Let's go m'dears. It's tea time."

* * *

Two hours later, I returned home, feeling a lot better than I had since Monday afternoon. I went upstairs to my room and heard Sadie giggling from her half-open bedroom door. Just I got to her doorway, it opened and Simon appeared. His expression went serious when he saw me.

"Oh, hey Jude." He said.

Sadie appeared beside him and her eyes went wide.

"Good to see you again, Simon." I replied, then grinned, "Your shirt's inside-out, your barn door is open, and your boxers are behind you."

"Oh, uh, thanks." He was completely flustered.

He zipped up his fly, fixed his shirt, and snatched his boxers up.

"Jude, don't say anything to Tommy." Sadie pleaded.

"Sadie, why don't you just stop dating him?" I asked.

"Because it's preventing him from going after you." She said, matter-of-factly.

Fat chance. "Oh. Okay then. I guess you two aren't serious, then."

"Not in the slightest." Sadie smiled slightly, "I really want to be with Simon, but Tommy's still preventing me."

"Tommy can go fuck himself." I replied with an eye roll and headed to my room.

I heard Sadie's soft "oh" of realization. She put two and two together. And I was glad she did. I was tired of dealing with everything. I just hoped that it didn't bother her. I heard her footsteps moving in my direction.

"You were with Tommy, weren't you?" she asked softly.

"It was just one night…and partial next morning…then he broke my heart."

Sadie sat down beside me. "Oh, Jude. I'm sorry. I know how you feel about him. And I do know he loves you."

"My ass. If he loved me then why did he do that to me! I'll be eighteen in 2 hours…he said that it didn't matter." I felt tears stinging my eyes as I thought about how cold he was that morning in Vegas. I'm not gonna cry, not again. Not over him.

"Well, guess what, Jude. He's feeding you a crock full of shit. He still has these feelings for you or anyone can see it. Honey, he was beside himself when you fainted…Jude, don't give up on him."

"I have to. He pushed me away, Sadie. How can I just keep going after him after he did that? How do I convince him after…"

"Then do whatever you have to, to make him crazy." She smiled wickedly, "It won't be hard. Then give him a choice, you or me. And if he chooses me, I'll 'break up' with him. Then he'll have nothing."

She sat down on my bed, looking rather pleased with herself. For once, I actually felt glad that Sadie Harrison was my sister. It was crises like this that made her my sister and not my competitor, enemy, or diva without a cause.

"I'm going to help you get ready for your party and you'll have the best damn time ever, and drive Quincy mad."

"I better. I can't keep letting this happen, Sadie."

"I'll be there for you. Does anybody else know?"

"Just Kat."

Sadie smiled suddenly and bounced to her feet.

"I have a plan." She declared heading towards the door, then paused in the doorway, "And FYI, I only slept with Tommy once. And it wasn't that good…he wasn't into it…and then he called out your name…it really killed the mood."

Then she was gone. I collapsed on my bed and stared up at the ceiling, laughing a bit. I hoped that Tommy would rethink his decision. I would know tonight and I made a promise to myself that no matter what happened, I would enjoy at least one birthday since my un-sweet sixteen.


	4. My Beautiful

The Vegas Series

* * *

**8:00 That Night: Currently 18 Years and 5 Hours old**

Sadie was true to her word and had a plan. It consisted of making me look as slutty as possible. I was wearing a black mini skirt that was poofy and layered, designed specially for me by Kat, and a black corset. My legs were encased my thigh-high fishnets that ended a few inches under my skirt. I wore stiletto heels at Sadie's insistence, instead of my usual boots. I was just relieved that the bruise on my thigh wasn't visible through the stockings. My makeup was normal, dark eye shadow, eyeliner, and red lipstick. I looked like a gothic hooker. But Sadie insisted that was the look to go for. To prove her point, she gothed out too. It was scary to see Sadie in Goth clothes, but she was being my support and I wasn't going to tell her to take it off. Part two of the plan, consisted of me using my ex, Shay as fodder. Since our break up, we became friends again. Sadie let him know that we were going to screw with Tommy and that we would use him as a tool to make Quincy jealous. His exact words were. "Hell, yeah, girl! I'm in!" Part three would be me letting loose and acting like Tommy didn't exist. Easy as pie. I'd been doing that for a day and a half.  
My party was loud and rowdy. It was awesome! I was on the "dance floor" which was just the common area, cleared of all of the furniture. Shay was with me and we were moving to the beat of our song, "Waste My Time", which also gave us a good laugh. Then the slow, sexy rhythm of the song "Oh" came on. Shay dragged me to him and we began to grind against each other. Shay looked amused.

"What?" I demanded.

"You got the rhythm, girl." His dark eyes told me exactly what kind he was talking about.

I just replied with a wicked smile.

"Oohh, who gotcha baby?"

"Who do you think?"

"Quincy!"

"Yeah."

"Damn, when did that happen?"

"Our last day in Vegas."

"Ah. Well, I take it that he pulled away from you."

"Yeah. He was technically dating Sadie at that point."

"Ha! Dating my ass. Right now…" Shay paused and searched the room, "He's drilling holes into your back. Sadie's looking damn fine next to him and he's ignoring her. Maybe I should give her a little… attention."

I shoved his chest lightly. "She's…taken."

"There's a lot going on that I have no idea about isn't there?"

"God, yes."

"Well, let's stick to the plan and give Tommy an eye full." He smiled down at me and winked.

His right hand moved from its position on my hip, down my ass, and over to my thigh. He moved my leg up to his hip and made us intimately close. Oh, my. I glanced up at him and he was smiling widely.

"What?" I demanded.

"He looks about ready to kill." Shay replied, "I have a feeling the moment I leave your side, I'm gonna get my ass kicked."

"We're not going to let that happen."

"I hope not. I don't need that kind of publicity now."

"I don't either."

The song ended and I unhooked my leg. I glanced across the floor and found Kat and Jamie still dancing. Shay and I walked over to the direction of Tommy and Sadie. Shay got us some drinks while Sadie danced over to me. She squealed in my ear and hugged me close. She muttered in my ear somewhat incoherently. But I did catch: "The plan is so working." I smiled at her and turned to back to Shay, who held out a bottle of water at me.

He gave me a sexy grin and a saucy wink. "Let's find some place…quiet."

"Sounds good."

Shay took my hand and he led me away. I glanced back quickly and caught Sadie restraining Tommy. The plan was working…only it was turning out to be better than planned. Shay ducked into the hall that led to the studios and moved me against the wall. He was being a good boy and kept his distance, which was kind of sweet, seeing as how I didn't even have to ask.

"Sadie was holding Tommy back." I informed him, "He's going to come after us. Hopefully not swinging."

"Agreed."

Shay and I only had to wait 3.4 more seconds before Tommy burst into the hallway. I had never seen him that angry. He looked about ready to hurt Shay. Sadie was trying her best to restrain him still. Just as he got within two feet of Shay, I stepped between them. Tommy looked down at me with fury in his eyes.

"Move Jude." He ordered.

I hate being ordered around. I put both hands on his chest and shoved him back hard. He staggered back a few feet and stared at me like he had never seen me before.

"Tommy I thought we had to act like nothing happened." I snapped.

"We are."

"No, you're acting possessive of me. And FYI, Shay didn't even touch me."

Tommy just stared at me. We were silent for a moment. I had to say what I was in my heart or else I knew I'd regret it.

"Tell me that you don't want to be with me."

Tommy looked away.

"Tell me you don't want to be with me." I repeated, "C'mon, Tommy, say it. Look into my eyes and tell me that you don't wan to be with me!"

"You know that I can't say that." He replied, still looking away.

"Then stop acting like a pansy!" I cried, "Be a man, Tommy! Be with me!"

"Jude, stop it."

"I can't, Tommy." I replied, "You started this. We made a choice. Don't back down now. What are you so afraid of?"

"Of hurting you and ruining what we could have." He replied.

"News flash, Tommy." I hissed, "You already hurt me."

"I know and it's killing me."

"Funny, you still look alive to me."

"Jude---"

"No, Tommy. I'm giving you a choice, right now. Either be with me or don't. But be careful of which you choose. If you don't want to be with me, you loose me for good."

I got in his face and brought my lips an inch away from his.

"So, what'll it be?"

He answered my question with a kiss. When we separated, he shook his head.

"You are a pain in my ass." He declared.

"And you're an asshole." I replied, "It works out. So, is this your answer? You're going to be with me?"

"Yes. Because if I don't, I'm going to go crazy."

I grinned. "You love me."

He sighed and hugged me. "Against my better judgment."

"God!" Sadie cried, "That took you guys long enough!"

Shay laughed and put his arm around Sadie's waist.

"Let's leave the love birds alone." He said and walked away with my sister.

Tommy kissed me again, leaving me breathless.

"Can you ever forgive me for being such a bastard?"

"Eventually." I replied, "You really hurt me, Tommy. You broke my heart."

"I'll do my best to heal it." He vowed.

"You better."

"You have my promise." Tommy said, "And you have my heart."

"Good." I pulled him to me and kissed him passionately.

When we parted, he took me by the hand.

"Let's go tell the world." He said.

I nodded and we walked back out to my party, still holding hands. Tommy led me to the "stage" and cleared his throat into the microphone.

"Everybody, Jude and I have an announcement to make…" he said, looking down at me and smiling.

The End


End file.
